Sunflower Dress
by Mirrix
Summary: Russia x Reader. You finally get to wear your new sundress.


Today was perfect. Or at least it felt perfect to you. The weather was lovely, you had the afternoon free to do whatever you pleased, and best of all you were wearing your brand new sundress. You'd found it what felt like months ago, in the middle of winter. The bright yellow color had reminded you of spring flowers and sunshine. After making sure it fit you had immediately decided to buy it. Even if you couldn't wear it out right away (without freezing in the winter weather) you could at least wear it around your house. And then when spring came, you could wear it whenever and where ever.

And spring had sprung! As soon as the weather report had announced a clear, warm day you had changed out of the decidedly less sunny outfit and happily pranced out the door. It was a shame no one had any plans for a party or get together today. As much as you were enjoying your dress it would be nice to show it to people. Random strangers would do though. Already two women and one little boy had complimented your dress as they passed you on the street. You had beamed and thanked them enthusiastically.

You hummed to yourself as you walked, feeling lighter than air and incredibly happy. Maybe it was a little silly to be so excited over one dress but you strongly believed in enjoying the small things. Besides, how bad could it be? Your dress made you feel warm and airy and wonderful. There was nothing wrong about that.

"What's got you all smiley today?" came a voice from over your shoulder. You swiveled on the spot, loving the way the skirt of the sundress swirled when you did that, to greet whoever it was. Ivan, the ginormous Russian, stood a few paces behind you smiling in a somewhat absentminded way. You knew a lot of people feared him, but he had never given you cause to do so. You had a theory that a lot of people just didn't understand his sense of humor, but everyone assured you that was not the case.

As it were, until he gave you a reason to be afraid, you did your best to treat him as you would anyone else. "Hello Ivan~!" you greeted him cheerily. His smile widened as he took in your obvious good mood and couldn't help but feel cheered by it. It was terribly infectious. "How are you today~?"

"I am fine, thank you," he said with a bit of a chuckle. "But you didn't answer my question." You just couldn't help it. Everything about today was just going so well you couldn't stop beaming. You were pretty sure if you kept this up your cheeks would be so sore at the end of the day. Not that you'd feel sorry about it.

"Today's just a really good day! It was finally nice enough to wear my new dress!" You spun again, watching you skirt and little else. You must have over done it though because when you came to a stop you teetered a bit and nearly lost your balance. Ivan quickly threw out an arm to catch you and you smiled gratefully at him, blushing a bit for acting so silly. He simply chuckled at your enthusiasm.

"Da, I can see that. It's a very nice dress." That earned him more smiles. Maybe that was why Ivan didn't scare you like he scared everyone else. He had always treated you very chivalrously. He leaned in a bit and your heart beat sped up a little, though you weren't sure if it was due to still being a bit dizzy from the spinning or his proximity. "Especially the color. It reminds me of sunflowers," he explained. You felt heat rise to your cheeks. For some reason the way he said sunflowers, while not being suggestive or overly emphasized, made you feel tingly all over. Then he placed a quick peck on your cheek and backed up. Now you were really blushing.

Ivan gently looped your arm into his and picked back up in the direction he'd been going before running into you. "Do you have any plans for today? If not, you'll accompany me, da?"

Relaxing a bit as you walked alongside him you eagerly nodded your head. You had no plans and you were curious as to what errands Ivan in store for the day. "Da!" you answered happily. He smiled back at you.

"Thank you. I've always wanted to take a Sunflower out about town."


End file.
